Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to spatial sound reproduction and, more particularly, to use of decorrelators and head-related transfer functions.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Spatial sound reproduction is known, such as which uses multi-channel loudspeaker setups, and such as which uses binaural playback with headphones.